The present invention relates to a head for a surface cleaning device. In some embodiments the invention may relate to a head for an upright surface cleaning device. In other embodiments the invention may relate to a head for a hand-held surface cleaning device or the like. Such surface cleaning devices are often referred to as “wet vacuum cleaners”.
It is known to provide surface cleaning devices that operate both on hard (e.g. wooden or vinyl) and on soft (e.g. carpet) floor surfaces. However, a problem with such devices is that they are not configured to readily interchange between a hard floor cleaning mode and a soft floor cleaning mode.